


Horror boek in de maak ( second life) (VA)

by Foolish_cowman



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Books, F/F, F/M, Horror, Other, book in progress, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, my own work, nightmare related
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolish_cowman/pseuds/Foolish_cowman
Summary: Dit is een boek in de maak. Het is een horror met vreemde entiteiten
Ik upload hier mijn hoofstukken, zodat ik kan zien of ik goed bezig ben, so pls laat het mij weten wat jullie er van vinden en ik luister of werk eventueel bij wat er in de comments gezegt wordt.
De eerste hoofstuken zijn nog niet de horror maar de basic info over de meest voorkomede charcters.
ik hoop dat ik jullie hier mee kan prikkelen en degene die mij geholpen hebben of nieuwe inspiratie in mijn ideeên heeft geblazen worden zeker vermeld.
just sit back and enjoy





	

in een afgelegen stadje aan de rand van België dat was afgescheurd van de stad waar toch een groot aantal mensen woonden was er sinds een paar maanden iets gaande. Grote aantallen mensen verdwenen uit het niets, ze waren spoorloos zonder enige sporen achter te laten. De lokale politie wist hier niets van te weten en in het begin van deze verdwijningen leken ze volop mee te werken maar naarmate de maanden voorbij gingen bleken ze het opgegeven te hebben of hielden ze iets achter, niemand die het wist. Wat nog vreemder was dat de mensen er blijkbaar vrede mee hadden gesloten en terug hun normaal leven lijden zonder enige vragen te stellen.

na een jaar werd het duidelijk voor het over gebleven groepje dat op een hand te tellen was dat er een boven natuurlijke macht hier iets mee te maken had. Overal waar je rondkeek waren er reclameborden, muren zelfs huizen vol met hetzelfde logo en naam bekladderd “VA” niemand wist waar deze initiale voor stonden, het leek op een soort kuuroord met veel belovende verwachtingen, op elk bord stond een waterfles afgebeeld met het water van de toekomst. Een nieuwe fabriek die vorig jaar uit de grond was gestampt en niemand wist waar het vandaan kwam, maar het was een groot succes onder de bevolking.

het was zelfs zo’n groot succes dat de fabriek een soort kuuroord had gemaakt met het zuiverste water van over de hele wereld. Ze beweerden dat ze een nieuwe cleane techniek hadden uitgevonden om water op een speciale milieu vriendelijke wijzen te zuiveren zodat er niets meer verloren ging en het dorpje Hammour waren de eerste uitverkoren die het mochten testen en uit proberen. De fabriek lag in een afgelegen deel in het bos, omheind met reusachtige hekken zodat geen enkele onbevoegde erin kon. De fabriek zelf had een meer akelige sfeer wanneer je er voorbij wandelde als je hond uitliet, dat is wat meerde mensen die tijd wisten te vertellen. De VA was een groot mysterie, niemand wist waar ze vandaan kwamen nog hoe ze daar plotseling stonden en zowat heel het drop wisten te overtuigen, want de bewoners van Hammour waren eveneens meer op hun eigen gericht en waren niet zo gesteld met invloeden van buitenaf, laat staan invloeden van de grote stad zichzelf.

Fleur een jongvolwassen 21jarig meisje dat opgroeide in dit plattelandsdorp heeft het allemaal meegemaakt samen met nog een paar ander van haar campus genoten. Haar ouders ontvangen door goede prestaties op hun werk een soort weekend trip voor naar de nieuwe opening van het VA kuuroord te gaan. Haar ouders waren hardwerkende mensen die voor de lokale krant waar ze werkten als journalisten. Daardoor kreeg fleur de kans om in de grote stad, Leuven op kot te gaan om daar haar studies japanologie te gaan volgen. Zij was immers een groot denker en haar droom was om uit dit god vergeten dorp te geraken en als uitwisselingen studente les te volgen in Japan. Ze was geprikkeld door de Japanse cultuur en geschiedenis en haar ouders stonden volledig achter haar. Toen haar moeder belde om het goede nieuws te vertellen dat een er een weekendje tussen uit konden was Fleur volop in haar examenperiode en verbleef ze doorgaand het weekend in Leuven op haar kot. “schattebout, je vader en ik gaan dit weekend naar een kuuroord, hij is het niet over te spreken omdat hij het niets voor mannen vind maar heb hem kunnen overtuigen om toch mee te gaan, aah ja hoe stom is het om dan ook gratis verblijf zomaar in de vuilbak te gooien voor iets stoms als een ‘mannelijke ego-“ Haar moeders vrolijke en enthousiaste stem weergalmde aan de andere kant van de lijn. Fleur lachte met haar moeders commentaar van haar vader als dat typisch iets voor hem was. “oké mama, wanneer komen jullie terug? Hou me maar op de hoogste van jullie luxe uitstap als ik hier met mijn boeken aan het vechten ben.” Ze grapte maar gunde het haar volledig, “laat maar een belletje wanneer je in een van de sauna’s zit” met dat giechelde haar moeder als een jong meisje ze was volledig in haar nopjes. Na een lang afscheid aan de lijn en haar dochter succes te wensen legde ze af en heerste er weer een volledige stilte door haar kamer. Met een diepe zucht wierp ze haar gsm op haar bed, pakte ze haar boek terug vast, klaar om er terug in te vliegen. Maar helaas al haar concentratie was weg door de afleiding, met haar handen ging ze door lange blonde lokken en na een lange worsteling met haarzelf om recht te staan, deed ze het ook.

Haar best vriendin die ook in dezelfde richting zat als haar zat op kot het gebouw ernaast en wanneer ze konden valde ze elkaar lastig. Meestal was het Joy die kwam binnen stormen, maar deze keer besloot Fleur het eigen hef in handen te nemen. Een paar minuten later klopte ze op de deur daar vol geplakt was met rockband stickers. Joy was niet het typische meisje, ze had korte zwarte haren aan een kant zelfs getrimd en droeg band T-shirts, Fleur was er heilig van overtuigd dat ze zelf voor meisjes viel maar dat ontkende ze furieus elke keer opnieuw. Na een lange pauze swingde de deur open en gaf Fleur een vermoeiende blik, aan de hand van dat wist ze dat Joy niet aan het studeren was maar dat ze juist was wakker geworden van haar middagdutje. Fleur duwde de deur meer open en nodigde haar eigen uit en plofte ze op het bed. “raad eens.” Ze het met een uitdagende glimlach. “mijn ouder zijn dit weekend weg dus ik heb geen verantwoording af te leggen.” Joy rolde met haar ogen, ze was namelijk geen zonnetje wanneer ze juist wakker was maar plofte haar eigen neer naast de blonde vrolijke verschijning. “ja mijn ouders ook ze hadden een bon gekregen of zo iets en ze zijn normaal gezien terug maandag.” De toon in Joys stem was niet erg enthousiast maar dat was ze nooit wanneer het over haar ouders ging. “wow das toevallig de mijne ook waarschijnlijk hebben zowat de meeste werkende mensen zoiets gekregen.” Fleur gaf er geen belang meer aan als haar hoofd er ook niet naar stond met examenperiode. Ze strekte haar eigen uit en geeuwde openmonds, “ik heb er geen zin meer in..” ze klaagde en zaagde de hele tijd door tegen Joy, na een paar discussies en overleg over sommige materie die ze moesten kennen, besloten de meisjes om buiten te gaan en iets te gaan eten. Die avond op zich was er niets speciaals aan de hand de gewone routine en op tijd gaan slapen voor de volgende dag er terug tegen aan te vliegen. Zo verliep het voor het hele weekend, met enige uitzondering dat ze niets meer van haar ouders had gehoord. Ze had nog een paar sms’jes gestuurd om te vragen hoe hun weekend verliep en hoe het daar was, maar geen reactie terug. Ze maakten haar eigen er ook niet druk over met het gedacht dat ze aan het genieten waren.

Die maandag legde ze haar schriftelijk examen af en ze vrij voor de rest van de week, met die gedachten besloot ze naar huis te gaan want hoe ze het ook draaide of keerden de maaltijden die haar moeder klaar maakte miste ze met een passie. Strompelend en helemaal afgepeigerd wandelde ze het lokaal uit, gunde Joy een vermoeide blik die ze op haar beurt terugwierp een beiden na een kort afscheid hun eigen weg naar huis namen. De weg naar huis was lang op de trein, de afstand Leuven-Hammour was lang maar na twee uur kwam ze eindelijk aan in het kleine station van haar dorp. Haar huis was niet ver vandaan max 5 minuten wandelen en ze was aan haar deur. Belde aan paar keer aan maar niemand had gehoor naar de bel, een beetje misnoegt viste ze haar sleutel uit haar handtas en liet haarzelf binnen. Ze had op zen minst een warm welkom veracht van haar enthousiaste mama, maar alleen de pijnlijke stilte begroete haar. Vermoeid gooide ze haar zak in een hoekje van de hal en zonder nadenken vertoefde ze zichzelf naar de keuken. Ze kon niet van de indruk ontdoen dat het vreemd was dat haar ouders nog niet terug waren van hun werk. Na een grote tas koffie opende ze de ijskast, tot haar verbazing was die zo goed als leeg, geen nieuwe boodschappen. Met een geïrriteerde zucht smeet ze de ijskast deur toe en rommelde ze in de snoepkast. Na een lange zoektocht naar eten had ze eindelijk iets gevonden dat haar kon bekoren en smeet ze haarzelf in de zetel, haar laptop op haar schoot als ze een van haar favoriete animes opzette. 10 minuten in haar episode en haar gsm maakte zichzelf bekend aan het ander uiteinde van de woonkamer. Meerdere diepe zuchten rolde van haar lippen voordat ze uiteindelijk de moed vond om recht te staan en op te nemen. “gunt niemand mij dan ook eens rust” ze klaagde voordat ze op de groene knop van haar LED scherm drukte. De loeiende stem van Joy die duidelijk niet in haar nopjes was deed zeer aan haar oor. ”Fleur, kan je dit nu geloven ik kom thuis en er is niemand, terwijl dat kreng van een stiefmoeder wist dat ik vandaag thuiskwam.” Fleur schudde op haar beurt met haar hoofd, ze had al spijt dat ze had opgenomen want eens Joy in haar klaag moed was, kon zij gemakkelijk nog een paar uur doorgaan.  
“Belde je nu serieus alleen maar voor dit? Maar enfin mijn ouders zijn ook nog niet thuis wat vreemd is.” Ze antwoorde tussen al het geklaag door, zette Joy op luidspreker terwijl ze door haar gsm scrolde om te zien of haar ouder al iets hadden laten weten. Ze checkte ook hun gezamenlijke facebook om te zien of ze misschien iets hadden gepost over waar ze waren of misschien enige info meer waarom ze nog niet thuis waren. Niets, het was alsof ze van de wereldbol verdwenen waren. Zonder enige waarschuwen legde ze af als Joy nog altijd aan het klagen was aan de andere kant van de lijn. Ze zou het later wel goed maken door te zeggen dat haar batterij leeg was. Ze toetste het nummer van haar moeder in en luisterde aandachtig naar de bieptonen, na zeker de vijfde bieptoon was het duidelijk dat er niemand ging opnemen en drukte ze af.  
ze wou opgeven en haar serie terug hervatten dat een bekende ping van facebook haar terug naar het scherm van haar gsm zoog. Het was haar moeder die een foto had gepost samen met haar vader met de tekst, “wij willen nog niet naar huis” fronsend bestuurde ze de foto en vond het enorm vreemd dat haar moeder niet opnam maar wel iets op facebook kon zetten. In al haar verbazing schreef ze een comment op de foto met de vraag of ze daar nu langer zouden blijven of niet. Maar geen antwoord terug alleen maar een like.  
ze gooide haar gsm naar het ander eind van haar zetel als ze dit gedoe beu was. Ze zat terug neer en hervatte haar serie met het gedacht dat ze wel terug zouden komen wanneer het hun uitkwam.

Later die avond nog steeds geen teken van leven van haar ouders en ze begon ongerust te worden, maar ergens in haar hoofd had ze het gedacht van de dit soort weekend wel verdiend hadden als ze het naar hun zin hadden wie was zij om dat in de weg te staan. Ze sms’te Joy om haar op de hoogte te houden van haar ouders en nog geen minuut later kreeg ze al een antwoord terug met “idem dito”. Het was vreemd dat de ouders van haar beste vriendin juist hetzelfde deden, dus ze dacht dat er misschien een soort actie was dat je langer kon blijven tegen een spottelijke prijs. Ze antwoorde met een “ach ja ze zullen het naar hun zin hebben.” Dit was een duidelijk antwoord dat ze het er niet meer wou over hebben. Fleur was op van haar examens dus zonder dat ze het door had nadat ze haar pizza had opgegeten viel ze inslaap in de zetel.

De volgende ochtend werd ze wakker door haar alarm dat ze was vergeten af te zetten op het uur dat ze normaal naar de les moest. Wild taste ze in het rond waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Luid gekreun en gemompel rolde van diep in haar keel als ze eindelijk na een lang gevecht met haar gsm wist ze deze af te zetten en gleed haarzelf van de zetel. Haar ogen nog op halfzeven als ze in het rondkeek. Na een lange paar minuten besefte ze dat ze inslaap was gevallen in de zetel en dat voelde ze ook in haar nek. Ze strekte haar eigen uit al haar ogen op een briefje op de eettafel landen. Met een fikse geeuw pakte ze het op en het geschrift van haar mama deed al haar zorgen van ervoor verdwijnen. “liefje we zijn overhuis gekomen en nog een paar spullen op te pikken want we blijven daar nog een week langer, we hebben het enorm naar ons zin. Je lag zo mooi te slapen dus hebben we je laten doen. Er ligt geld in de keuken laden voor eten en eventueel andere dingen. Maak je geen zorgen, love you” na het briefje een paar keer gelezen te hebben, zuchtte ze diep. Teleurgesteld dat ze haar niet hebben wakker gemaakt, maar was in ieder geval al blij dat ze iets van hun eigen hebben laten weten.

Na een paar tassen koffie, was ze volledig wakker. Ze deed haar volledige morgen routine, ging naar de winkel voor boodschappen zodat ze niet zonder eten zou vallen en na dik uur was ze terug thuis. Haar handen vol geladen met zakken en zette die neer met een luide plof op het aanrecht. Fleur was niet het type keuken Princess dus de maaltijden die ze had gekocht waren merendeels gewoon voor op te warmen in de Micro. Op het moment dat ze alles een plaats had gegeven ging haar gsm, in allerijl rende ze naar haar handtas en nam op, het was een onhebbelijke gewoonte om niet te checken wie er haar opbelde. En daar had je het weer een zeurde Joy. “Je kunt het niet geloven mijn ouders zijn thuis gekomen hebben geld achter gelaten en zijn het weer afgebold zonder mij iets te laten weten.” Na een pauze omdat Joy naar lucht snakte nadat ze het ene verwijt na het andere eruit flapte, vond Fleur de kans om iets te zeggen.” Wat… de mijne hebben juist hetzelfde gedaan? Zouden ze dit zo hebben afgesproken?” deze situatie werd vreemder en vreemder met het uur, maar beide ouders kende elkaar waant Joy was vroeger kind aan huis dus misschien hadden ze hetzelfde in gedachten. Joy was er niet over te spreken maar na een tijdje kalmeerde ze en vroeg ze wat Fleur haar planning was. Hoe je het ook draaide of keerde Joy was niet van Fleurs zijde te scheuren, ze vroeg zich dn ook dikwijls af wat het ooit zou geven als ze een vriendje zou hebben. Waarschijnlijk zou Joy deze wel weten buiten te werken met haar temperament en dikwijls dacht ze dat ze eeuwig single zou blijven en tezamen in een ouderverblijf te recht zouden komen en de rest van hun dagen daar samen te slijten.  
De week verliep goed Joy die een paar nachten bij haar logeerde, filmavonden met bergen pizza en alleen maar vettig eten, ze had niet te klagen.  
De laatste avond voor beide hun ouders zouden terugkeren nam Joy afscheid in de avond en ging naar huis. De starten lagen er maar verlaten bij wat haar de indruk gaf dat ze in een van die typische horrorfilms was terecht gekomen. Ze versnelde haar pas, Joy was namelijk iemand die van weinig schrik had maar op zo’n momenten was ze een echte angsthaas. Haar uiterlijk schrikte de meeste mensen af als ze meer op een jonge leek dan en 21jarig meisje.

Nadat ze veilig was aangekomen, ze zal nooit aan iemand toegeven dat ze naar huis was gejogd omdat ze schrik had, gooide ze haar rugzak ergens in de hal. Haar stiefmoeder was altijd strikt als het op rommel of rondslingerde spullen aankwam, maar Joy deed het expres. Ze lokte graag boze reacties uit om aan te tonen aan haar vader wat een kreng het eigenlijk wel was. Maar hij had daar geen oren naar omdat hij verblind was door de liefde, wat ze niet snapte want het was overduidelijk dat ze alleen maar op zijn geld uitwas. Joy ‘s vader was een van de grote business mannen hier in dit klein stadje. Hij had het postkantoor van zijn grootvader over genomen en er nieuw leven ingeblazen.  
Maar ze had een goede band met haar vader en dat was het enige waar haar stiefmoeder niet tussen in kwam, het eerder een soort rivalen strijd dat ze beiden speelde tegenover elkaar. Wat Joy best wel leuk vond want ze nu eenmaal het type dat graag van moeilijk houdt.

Na een lange douche vertoefde ze zich in de living, ze had haar PlayStation daar gezet want ze was een van de weinige gamer girls en slaap was iets dat ze niet nodig had. Het was al 4 uur in de ochtend wanneer ze haar console afsloot en eindelijk naar haar bed ging. Ze stuurde Fleur nog een laatste sms om haar nog eens te bedanken voor de aangename week voor ze inslaap dommelde.


End file.
